Scarlett's Fall
by SweetDreams39
Summary: This is my fantasy surrounding the famous staircase fall. Hope ya'll enjoy. Reviews make me happy!
1. Leaving

Scarlett sat in a dim light staring at the decanter across the table. She was desperate to drink, to forget. Rhett had left weeks ago and she was alone. She couldn't stand the empty house. Bonnie's laughter ringing through the hallways and Rhett's snide remarks were becoming only memories. She closed her eyes, and for a moment she could almost smell his burning cigar and whiskey tainted breath. She longed for him more than she'd ever longed for Ashley Wilkes - or for anyone for that matter. She couldn't stand it any longer; she stood from the large wooden chair at the head of the table and grabbed a glass from the decanter table, she gulped the whiskey covetously and made a face as it burned in her throat.

She slammed the glass down on the table, "Damn you Rhett Butler."

Scarlett started up the stairs and called for Mammy to unlace her stays. She'd think about Rhett tomorrow, for now she was going to sleep before the warmth of the whiskey wore off.

Scarlett stayed quiet while Mammy laced her back into her corset the next morning. She couldn't think of anything else but Rhett and Bonnie. Questions rattled back and forth in her head; where were they, why hadn't they sent anything, and would they ever return? Scarlett's thoughts quickly turned to regret – regret for the way she'd treated Rhett through the years. She'd loved him more than she ever knew. It wasn't until the day before he took Bonnie that she'd realized how much he meant to her – and how little Ashley had meant all along. Her mind ran through the events at the mill weeks earlier. Ashley had become almost pitiful as he recounted Melly's condition. She was pregnant – again. Ashley was beside himself, sobbing pitifully in Scarlett's arms. "She's too weak, she'll never live. What will I do without her?" He repeated over and over until Scarlett couldn't stand it any longer. She always thought that when the moment arose for her to be the strong arms Ashley fell into that everything would fall into place; Ashley could stop pretending to be in love with Melanie and realize that Scarlett was the one he truly wanted. She never thought she'd be the one realizing her own love and desire for the man she already had; for Rhett. After telling Ashley to leave the mill and go home to his wife Scarlett rushed home herself. She wanted Rhett to know just how much he meant to her, but she would never get the chance to tell him. He and Bonnie were packed and waiting by the door when she rushed inside.

"I'm leaving and taking Bonnie with me." Rhett said coldly as he placed his wide panama hat a-top his head and picked up a small suitcase.

"But Rhett...Wait, I must tell you I..." He held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't Scarlett, just leave this be. You've been where you truly wish to be today and I have no desire to take that happiness from you my pet. Bonnie and I will go and leave you to your desires." His mocking eyes were blank as he stepped through the door with Bonnie trialing beside him.

The memory faded as Mammy jerked Scarlett's stays and knocked the breath from her lungs. She closed her eyes and sucked in as Mammy finished the last lace.

"There honey chile, you betta get some food in ya fuh taday." Mammy began to head for the door of Scarlett's bedroom.

"Mammy I'm not hungry. I'm not to be bothered today – leave me be." She sat in front of her vanity and began brushing her long black hair across her shoulder. Truth was Scarlett couldn't exactly remember the last time she'd actually eaten. The last few days had been full of misery for her. All she could think of was Rhett and when she did...she drank.

"You's gwine ter eat effin I hafta force ya." Mammy halted at the door and pursed her thick lips.

Scarlett huffed, "Fine, bring me a tray and leave it here. After that you're to leave me alone."

Satisfied, Mammy left the room and headed down the hall toward the kitchen. Scarlett sat at her vanity and continued brushing. When she finished she placed the silver brush beside her hand mirror and opened the drawer in front of her. Pulling out a small square framed photo she seethed. Ashley – he had ruined everything. If it hadn't been for him Rhett would be holding her and she'd be happy. She threw the picture aside and walked toward her bed. Mammy came back in the room carrying a tray that balanced a silver plate of ham and biscuits.

"Here ya is honey, now eat up." Mammy laid the tray on a table beside the bed.

"I will Mammy, now if you'd please go and shut the door." Scarlett was angry, but she didn't want to take it out on Mammy. Poor Mammy had had more than enough attitude during Scarlett's days as a belle.

Mammy left the room and slowly closed the door. Scarlett pushed the tray away and sat silently on her bed. When she was sure Mammy wasn't coming back she reached behind the night table and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She gulped it down straight from the bottle. With her body warm, she replaced the whiskey back into its hiding place and laid her head back on her pillow. Before she could drift to sleep she heard a faint cry from the front door. "Mommy!" It was Bonnie! They'd returned!

Scarlett jumped out of bed and stammered to the door – she'd never been so excited in all her life. She rushed out into the hallway and toward the stairs. She ran halfway down as Bonnie stumbled up each stair towards her mother.

Scarlett hugged her daughter, "Oh Bonnie, my baby I missed you so."

"Look Mommy, Daddy got me a kitten." Bonnie held a small black and white kitten in her arms.

"Oh he did, it's a cute kitten. No as cute as you though." Scarlett grasped her daughter tight in a hug.

She looked up and saw Rhett walk in through the front door. She almost couldn't contain her excitement, but she only smiled down to him. He removed his hat and bowed gracefully to her – he wasn't happy to be home she could see it in his eyes.

"You run along with Mammy Bonnie, We'll play later." Scarlett stood and patted Bonnie's head as she ran up the stairs towards Mammy.

She stood and held on to the rail as Rhett approached her.

"Mrs. Butler..." He took her hand and kissed it.

"You...you didn't bring in your bags." She stammered.

"Indeed, I don't plan on staying. I came back to bring Bonnie to you. She wanted you while we were away and I would never deprive her of anything she desires." Rhett continued up the stairs with Scarlett walking beside him.

"You mean you're leaving me again, but Rhett please..." She stopped as a wave of dizziness hit her making her grasp the stair rail tight and hang her head.

When she looked back up to Rhett he said, "You're looking pale Scarlett; can this wan-ness mean you've been missing me?" He asked.

"Rhett I have missed you. I've missed you more than you can imagine. I haven't been myself since you've been away. I haven't been eating very much." She stopped at the top of the staircase and faced him.

"You not eating, I never thought I'd hear of anything so odd." He smiled mockingly.

Rhett started to walk towards his room leaving Scarlett holding on to the top of the stair rail. She spun to grasp his jacket and pull him back to her, but just as she grabbed him the dizziness turned black. She let go of his jacket and fell backwards down the stairs. Rhett quickly turned in an effort to grab her before she fell but was too late. He watched in horror as Scarlett tumbled backwards down the enormous staircase. When she came to a stop at the bottom he rushed down the stairs and fell to his knees by her side. He gently ran his arm under her waist and lifted her off the ground. He could see the bruises beginning to form on her frail arms. Scarlett's face was pale as a ghost. Rhett was horrified and with a hoarse cry he yelled for Mammy. The large woman came rushing down the staircase and found Rhett standing with Scarlett's lifeless body resting in his arms.

"Go get Dr. Meade now!" He yelled.

Rhett began to climb the stairs to Scarlett's room. She was barely breathing - Rhett knew he had to get her stays off or she'd never be able to get a deep breath. He gently placed her on her bed and began to remove her pantalets and stockings. He tore her dress open in the front and lifted her gently to his chest; holding her upright he unlaced her corset as quickly as he could. Once the corset was removed he could feel the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed easier. He held her close for a moment and then proceeded to place a sleep gown on her unclothed body. He placed her head on her feather pillow and covered her gently making sure not to further injure her already bruised arms. For a moment Rhett stared into Scarlett's face silently begging her to open her eyes.


	2. Forever Love

When Dr. Meade arrived he walked into Scarlett's room. Mammy trailed in behind him. Rhett refused to leave while Dr. Meade examined Scarlett's bruised body. He sat beside the bed holding her hand.

After closing his bag Dr. Meade sighed, "She has some broken ribs and a lot of bruising. She's been knocked unconscious, but she should wake up in a day or two. If she wakes before then don't let her move, she could further injure herself. I'll be back to check on her soon."

Dr. Meade left the room and walked down the hall. He instructed Mammy on what was to be done until he returned, and then he was gone. Hours went by and Rhett only stared at Scarlett's placid unconscious face. His guilt was consuming him – it was his fault. If he'd only turned quicker, if he hadn't walked away in the first place...his thoughts rumbled through his mind like thunder.

He spoke softly, "Scarlett please, you must wake. I need you to open your eyes, please." He begged.

He sat beside her through the night. Mammy found him sleeping in a chair beside the bed the next morning.

"Mist' Rhett..." She touched his shoulder gently.

Rhett jerked awake and immediately looked at Scarlett. Her arms were various shades of black and blue and her closed eyes had dark circles surrounding them. Rhett could see beads of sweat had formed on Scarlett's head.

"Mammy, she's burning up." Rhett said as he placed a hand on the side of Scarlett's face.

"She done got a fevah Mist' Rhett. I's doin' everything I can to cool her down." Mammy placed a cold cloth on Scarlett's face and chest.

"Has Dr. Meade come back yet?" Rhett questioned worriedly.

"No suh, not yet." Mammy started out the door and down the hall.

Rhett sat in the chair beside Scarlett's bed and held her hand. His mind was blank. All he could do was pray – something he hadn't done since childhood. Rhett lifted his head and kissed Scarlett's hand.

He stood and leaned towards her face, "I'll always love you Scarlett." He whispered in her ear.

Rhett walked to his room and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his table – he turned it up and drank. He dropped and bottle and lowered himself into a chair beside his bed. He ran his hands through his unkempt hair and let out a muffled sob. Rhett stood and wiped his hands down his face – this was all his fault and he knew it. Guilt ridden and out of whiskey he started for the kitchen to re-supply himself. Just as he reached the top of the stairs he heard a faint call from Scarlett's room. He ran through the door and saw Scarlett turning back in forth in the bed.

"Rhett! Rhett!" She called as she writhed in pain.

"I'm here my darling, what is it?" He ran over to her and grasped her hand.

"It hurts so much." She gasped.

"Scarlett you must stop moving, you have to stay still. Mammy!" He turned his head and called.

Mammy came rushing into the bedroom, "Go get Dr. Meade Mammy, Scarlett's awake." Rhett didn't take his eyes off of Scarlett as Mammy rushed out of the room.

"Rhett, what's wrong with me?" Scarlett asked in a single breath.

Rhett's guilt bubbled up to the surface. "You fell Scarlett, you don't remember?"

Scarlett had tears running down the side of her face, "I only remember seeing you."

Her words cut him like a knife. "You're going to be alright Scarlett; you've got to stay still. Your ribs are broken." Rhett sighed as he placed a cold cloth on her head. She relaxed back down into the bed.

"Mammy is gone to get Dr. Meade, just relax Scarlett." Rhett sat beside the bed and held her hand.

Dr. Meade came through the door holding his medicine bag with Mammy trailing behind him. He placed a hand on Scarlett's stomach pushing down slightly; she winced and jerked under his touch.

"Scarlett, you must stay in bed until your ribs heal. I'm more worried about this fever." He looked back at Rhett who was standing by the door. "Mammy, you need to keep cold cloths on her at all times until this fever breaks."

"Yessuh." Mammy answered.

"Good day Rhett." Dr. Meade passed Rhett as he walked out of the room.

Rhett walked back over to Scarlett and watched her slowly drift back into sleep. He sat beside the bed and watched her chest rise and fall. She was very hot and sweat was rolling down the sides of her face. Rhett and Mammy kept a close watch over Scarlett through the night. Mammy had gone down stairs and Rhett was in his room lying on his bed. Scarlett was sleeping soundly with a cloth on her chest and head; for a moment Rhett drifted into the twilight of sleep. Suddenly he heard an all too familiar scream slice through the silence. He jumped from his bed and ran over to Scarlett's room. He could see her rolling violently back and forth in her bed.

"No...Please! Rhett, Rhett...Help, No!" She screamed. She was having a nightmare.

"Scarlett, Scarlett wake up! Scarlett!" Rhett shook his wife's shoulders in an effort to wake her. "Scarlett!"

Her eyes fluttered open and tears rolled down her face. "Rhett, is...is that you." She whispered breathlessly.

"Yes darling, you're alright, hush now my dear." Rhett held her gently.

"Rhett...please don't leave me." She closed her eyes and felt his chest rise against hers.

He pulled his head away and stared into her gleaming green eyes. "Scarlett, I will never leave you. I wanted so badly to think I could – to think you meant nothing to me, but I was wrong. I love you Scarlett." He kissed her softly. He could feel her breathing even out as she calmed from her fear.

"Oh Rhett, I was so stupid. I should have realized how much I loved you years ago. You and Bonnie mean everything to me. Please stay with me tonight." She sighed and Rhett watched her eyes slowly fall closed as sleep consumed her exhausted body.

He leaned forward and whispered as a tear fell from his chin, "I'll be right beside you. You're safe now Scarlett."

Rhett gently laid her head back onto her pillow and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. He placed his hand on the side of her face and sighed with relief at the normal temperature of her skin. She was alright, and finally, she loved him.

Hope ya'll liked this! I wish this could have really happened, but the vision in my head of Clark Gable and Vivien Leigh acting this out is almost as good. =) Lemme know what ya think!


	3. Reassurance

Scarlett opened her eyes and immediately closed them again; the sun poured into the room in a bright stream of light that caused her eyes to burn. She sighed deeply and winced at the searing pain that shot through her abdomen; her ribs were still very hurt, but her mind was at ease. She recalled the night before when Rhett had taken her in his arms and held her closer than he had for months or even years; he'd held her and talked to her until she drifted into a deep sleep. She couldn't believe the words she'd spoken to him the night before, but for once in her life she didn't care that she may have sounded like a desperate fool; he had listened and understood and as far as she was concerned they were happy – and that was all that mattered to her.

She cautiously opened her eyes once more and squinted in order to regain use of her sight. Once the light became bearable, she looked around and immediately noticed that Rhett was nowhere to be seen. Why would he have left without telling her? Not a trace of him lingered in her room, his coat and cravat he'd removed the night before were gone along with any traces of him being in her bed. Scarlett was confused, she strained her ears to see if she could hear Bonnie outside her room but no sound resonated through her oak door. She decided she would try to get up and see for herself if Rhett was still in the house. She carefully removed the covers from her body and decided that she'd have to be quick about raising herself into a sitting position; otherwise, she may never be able to get up. Once the covers were removed she drew in a deep breath and held it; Scarlett eagerly threw herself into a sitting position and was immediately assaulted by a tremendous jolt of pain through her stomach; she let out her breath and with the air came a cry of agony. Tears began pouring from her eyes as she sat holding herself and shaking; she was unable to uncoil her body from the sitting position she'd just achieved. She heard the door to her room burst open but she continued to sob and shake.

"Scarlett! My God, what are you trying to do!" Rhett called to her from the door and immediately was by her side. "You can't get up Scarlett. Damn, what were you thinking?"

"I – was lo – looking for you." Her breathing was hard, and tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

Rhett held her back and lifted her chin so she was eye to eye with him. "Alright, darling, let me help you lie back down. I'm right here, I never left you."

Rhett gently placed her legs back under the quilts; he held her back as she sat up, but slowly he began to lay her back down. Her body shook and she cried out once more, "It's alright Scarlett; you're going to be alright. Just breathe my girl; you can do it." He continued lowering her onto the bed until she was completely straight again; he re-covered her and watched her breathing slowly return to normal and her body begin to relax.

Rhett pulled the chair from Scarlett's vanity beside the bed and sat down; he placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair back lightly. "There Scarlett, you're alright now."

"I'm sorry Rhett, I – I just wanted to come find you. I – was worried you'd…" She closed her eyes tight and wiped a tear that threatened to escape.

"I'm not going to leave you again Scarlett, I promise. I got up early with Bonnie and went into town; she's playing with Beau now over at Mrs. Wilkes's house. I'd only just walked back into the house when I heard you." He smiled down to her when he saw the glint in her eyes that he loved so much. "You don't need to worry about me leaving my dear, I'm here to stay."

She smiled faintly up to him, "Thank you Rhett. I shouldn't have tried to get up. How's Bonnie?" Concern etched Scarlett's face; what had Rhett told Bonnie happened to her?

"She's just fine, I told her you were sick, but you're getting better now. It's a good thing I left her over at Ashley's so she didn't walk in and hear that scream – she may never have believed me again." He laughed and continued rubbing Scarlett's head.

"Alright Rhett, I understand. Getting up is not an option until my ribs heal." She noticed the mischievous glint in Rhett's eyes and giggled a little herself.

"Are you hungry Scarlett?"

"Not really…I'm more tired than anything – goodness I feel so useless; it's so late and all I want to do is sleep." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're not useless Scarlett, you're hurt." There was a faint shutter and what looked like a wave of guilt on Rhett's face as he said the word hurt, "You need to eat something; I'll have Mammy bring you up some broth soon. You need to rest, the more sleep you get the sooner you can get up and fight with me again." She smiled up at him and shook her head slightly.

"Who would ever want to fight with such a charming gentleman like yourself?" She raised her eyebrow sarcastically.

Rhett leaned down and placed his lips on hers; the heat from his skin made her mind whirl – she always felt like a belle again when he kissed her; although, the feelings he gave her were so different than any she had ever experienced as a young belle – these were the feelings of a woman. He slowly removed his lips from hers and whispered, "Get some rest Scarlett. If you're calling me a gentleman you must need it badly." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

Scarlett smiled at him; her eyes felt heavy and soon she lost sight of him and drifted into a slumber once more. Rhett walked lightly back to the door and pulled it shut; he had admired her spirit from the moment he laid his eyes on her, but it worried him that she could hurt herself because of it. Rhett knew what a challenge it would be to keep Scarlett in bed for the length of time it would take for her to regain her strength. Still, he knew he wanted to be right by her side through it all – their life together had finally begun and he was determined to make sure it never changed.


	4. Apologies

Scarlett's bed was becoming her own personal prison. For weeks she'd been driven to madness with Rhett moving about her like she were made of porcelain and Mammy bringing tray after tray of assorted foods. Her ribs had nearly healed save for the yellowing bruises that remained on her sides. She knew she had to get up or lose any ounce of sanity left in her...so she waited for the right moment to make her move.

Scarlett awoke early and listened hard for the sounds of Bonnie and Rhett stirring outside her door. Rhett would be taking Bonnie into town today, leaving only herself and Mammy; it would be perfect for her to move about the house without Rhett to scold her for getting out of bed. Bonnie laughed her sweet little laugh and Scarlett smiled as she thought of the dimples she'd passed on to her baby, how she loved to hear that laugh. Her loud running feet were stopped quickly and Scarlett knew Rhett had scooped Bonnie into his arms in hopes of keeping everyone in the house from waking so early.

His steps were light, but Scarlett could hear him approaching the door to check on her so she closed her eyes and relaxed her body. The door cracked open and slowly closed again. Straining her ears once again Scarlett listened for Rhett's steps. Once she knew he was safely on the other side of the front door she seized her opportunity.

It was a good thing Mammy had decided to help her bathe the previous night; otherwise she would never look decent enough to sit outside on the veranda lest she be seen by someone. She slowly pulled the cover from her body and sat up, though slightly painful still it was nothing compared to the past few weeks. Putting her legs over the side of the bed and her feet on the floor, Scarlett was finally up and with no help.

"I wonder what to put on..." She whispered as the made her way to the closet. Just a wrapper wasn't enough to keep the morning air's bite off her skin; she would need to put on a day dress and shawl. Upon reaching the closet she noticed a soft white dress with long lace sleeves looking back at her from the back. "Modest and simple...I suppose it will have to do." She reached for the dress and silently rejoiced upon noticing the buttons that clasped in the front. She wouldn't need help putting this one on.

Once dressed, Scarlett quietly made her way to her vanity. Her long black curls had been left hanging free for so long she'd almost forgotten what her hair looked like fixed. She placed a few stray pins in her hair so her curls fell neatly to one side. She smiled to herself and pulled open the long slender drawer in front of the vanity; she pulled out a simple black box and took out an ornate hairpin with green sapphire stones set in the top. It has been one of the last gifts from Rhett, it was beautiful and suddenly she felt guilty for never thanking him for it.

Satisfied with her appearance she stepped lightly to her door; Mammy had ears like a cat so Scarlett knew she would have to move quickly and very quiet in order to make it to the back door. She stepped into the hall and noticed the only candles lit were those at the top of the staircase and in front of Rhett's door. For a moment she paused and stared at the staircase silently re-living that horrible accident in her mind. She shook her head and moved forward. Slowly and carefully she descended the stairs until she was eye to eye with the back door. "Thank God" she thought, "I can relax."

The morning fog was just releasing its grip on the ground when Scarlett sat in her cushioned chair and looked out into the gardens. For a moment she closed her eyes and breathed deep letting the crisp air fill her lungs, it was wonderful to be outside again. She sat in a comfortable daze with her shawl pulled tight over her shoulders for a long while. Breathing in and out and letting her mind drift to happy times and happy memories, Scarlett gazed into the gardens not really seeing anything.

"Pray tell me what you're doing, Mrs. Butler?" The voice jolted Scarlett back into reality and caused her body to jump.

She turned toward the door and saw Rhett standing with his arms folded across his chest and anger painted on his face. "Rhett I...I thought you'd be in town until at least noon."

"I seem to have forgotten Bonnie's doll, and just what were you planning today?" He started toward her.

"I just wanted to come outside, Rhett I'm alright see." She started to rise quickly, but a sharp pain caught her side and caused her to pause and wince slightly. Rhett moved quickly and started to grab her arm. "Rhett, stop. Let me alone."

"Scarlett, you need to get back in bed. Why would you try something like this without help, you could have been hurt again, you could have falle..." He stopped short realizing what was about to be said. As much as Scarlett hated thinking about the fall Rhett was more adamant about never mentioning it had ever happened.

"I could have what, Rhett, fallen? Is that what you were going to say?" She looked into his eyes sharply without flinching.

"Scarlett, not now, you need to rest...we'll talk about this later."

"No, we'll talk about it now. I know why you've been so kind to me since it happened. You feel guilt because of it; you think it was your fault. Well, you need to understand that we're both just as guilty as the other. Yes, I got hurt, but look at me" She put her hand on his chin and pulled his face so his eyes met hers, "I'm alive and well, Rhett, so forgive yourself because I've already forgiven you."

"Scarlett, you could have died. I...Bonnie could have lost her mother because I was too selfish to say what I really thought. How can I just forgive myself for something like that?"

"Rhett Butler asking me for answers to questions he doesn't know, I never thought I would see the day when I would be teaching you something. It's simple, tell me what you really think right now at this very moment."

"I'm thinking about how strong you are, and how afraid I am for you." The look on his face cut Scarlett's heart in two, he was pleading through his eyes and she could see the pain he held and all the guilt he possessed.

"Don't fear for me, fear is what kept us from each other in the first place. Fear of rejection, fear of pain, fear of what the other would do if we let our feelings show. I'm not afraid anymore, Rhett, and you shouldn't be either. But, Rhett, you can't lock me away in hopes of keeping me from getting hurt again."

He placed his hand on the side of her face, "My Scarlett, so full of life. I'm so sorry I hurt you so badly. How can I make it up to you, my dear?"

"Take me to town." She smiled.

"What?" He questioned.

"Get Bonnie's doll and take me with you." Rhett leaned forward and kissed Scarlett's head as he held her in a strong embrace.

"Of course, my dear, of course." He whispered.

WOW! It has been so long since I updated this and I am terribly sorry! I'm going to try and update quicker this time around! Again, so sorry! Reviews make me happy!


End file.
